Porcelain
by HellonHeels44
Summary: Sharon and Andrea talk after Sharon has a bad day at work.


Sharon rested her head against the cool porcelain of the tub, allowing the warmth of the water to soak in to her tired bones. She closed her eyes, replaying the events of the day back in her head. It had all gone so fast- the chase, the barricade, the bullet. Her injuries were minor: it was just a bruise. That didn't stop Andrea from flipping her shit when the hospital had called her, but she was thankful that her girlfriend had stayed put when she told her to. It really, really was just a surface injury; her ribs weren't even bruised. There'd been no point in Andrea leaving court to come get her. No, it was better this way. She'd been able to drive herself home and get Rusty from school and her foster son was none the wiser about this little incident, which was exactly the way she preferred it. She let out a deep sigh, feeling the bubbles creep up her chest and over her collarbone as she sank deeper in the water, her slender legs resting against the other side of the tub, propped up on the side of it.

She sensed Andrea's presence before she heard her voice-the blonde never had been so great at sneaking up on her. "Hi there," she said quietly, leaning against the double vanity, arms crossed over her black suit jacket.

Sharon looked up at her, a faint smile crossing her face. "Hi yourself," she muttered in that deep, musky tone she tended to reserve only for her girlfriend.

"Big day at work, huh?" Andrea sighed, unimpressed by Sharon's attempts. She kicked her heels off, losing about three inches of height as she did it, but she kept her arms crossed and her face stern. She didn't know why, but the action made Sharon grin.

"Babe, I'm fine. It's just a bruise. See?" Sharon said quietly, sitting up in the tub to show Andrea her chest, which was an impressive series of shades of black, green, and violet.

Andrea winced. Never before had Sharon naked in a tub been so unsexy. "Jesus Christ, Sharon. Just a bruise? Just a bruise, my ass."

Sharon rolled her eyes and sank back down in to the water. It was warmer down there and quite frankly, the water felt good on her aching body. It might just be a surface injury, but the fall had made her quite sore. Landing on Andy Flynn's elbow might've caused more damage than the bullet did. "I can't tell if you're worried about me or mad at me, Andy. To be honest with you, I don't really know what to do with you right now."

Andrea watched her for a moment and sighed, closing her eyes. A little bit of both, maybe? She moved and sat down cross-legged by the side of the tub, reaching in the water for Sharon's hand. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at your damn job. When I got the phone call from the hospital today, before they said you were okay… I was just scared, Sharon. It was a rough day. I'm glad you're okay, honey, but please try not to get yourself shot at again any time soon, or I might wind up in the hospital with a heart attack." She pressed Sharon's hand to her lips, kissing it gently. "Your battle wound is impressive, my love. I guess that means hands off for a few days." She laughed, pushing her lips out in a pout.

"Well, hands off my chest, yes, but there are other places you could focus your attention on," Sharon muttered, a wicked grin spreading across her lips.

"Injured in the line of duty and she's still an incorrigible sex pot. Sharon Diane Raydor, you shady lady." Andrea laughed, splashing water in her face.

"YOU. ASKED." Sharon laughed, splashing her back, "I was just clarifying for you. Now either get in the bathtub with me or get out so I can relax. I'm tired, I need my rest. I was shot today, after all."

Andrea rolled her eyes and shook her head at her girlfriend. She was positive Sharon was going to drive her absolutely insane if she didn't send her to an early grave. She was absolutely, infuriatingly perfect for her. "Fine, fine. I'm going to go make dinner, then. See you in twenty, love." Andrea stood up, then leaned down and kissed Sharon roughly on the forehead before grabbing her heels on the way out the door.

"Hey, Andy," Sharon muttered, resting her head against the bathtub as she stared up at her girlfriend.

"Yes?" Andrea asked pointedly, turning back to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Andrea stared at her form in the tub, her eyes running the length of her long graceful legs, imagining her torso and her chest hovering just under the water, the slender line of her battered collarbone. Finally she brought her eyes up to meet Sharon's, getting lost in those mossy green pools of light. "Oh, Sharon…" She sighed, the weight of the day hitting her with its full force. She choked back her tears and batted her eyelashes, looking up at the ceiling. "I love you, too. More than I could ever, ever begin to say."

"You don't have to say it...you show me every day," Sharon smiled softly at her love, wishing she could make her feel better. She looked at Andrea for a long time, neither one of them daring to move for fear of losing the other. It was these quiet moments where there were no kids or cops, no lawyers or criminals to deal with, where they got to simply, unabashedly love each other, where they got to revel in the softest touch, the sweetest glance. This was what love was. This was what neither one of them could live without. This was what made Andrea terrified every damn day she had to send Sharon back in to that Major Crimes unit.


End file.
